


Truth Or Dare, Losers

by alexislord



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Losers Club, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexislord/pseuds/alexislord
Summary: It's Stanley's birthday and the losers club celebrates with some truth or dare!





	Truth Or Dare, Losers

The day, so far, had been an adventure for all the losers. It was Stan’s birthday, which was a celebration for the whole group. 

They started with gifts. Bev had taken up knitting recently, and made Stanley a kippah with a light blue robin on it. Stanley and Beverly hadn’t gotten on well when she first joined the group, but she had slowly been growing on him. But when Stanley saw what she had made him, thinking about the time she must have spent on it, made him tear up. He pulled Bev into a tight hug, whispering a thank you into her ear. She chuckled and rubbed his back, telling him he was welcome. They had to wait to open the rest because Stanley immediately wanted to put it on. 

Once he came back, Stanley finished opening his gifts. Richie handed him a newspaper wrapped package, filled with a stack of comics, including some of Stanley’s favorites, like the Fantastic Four and Hawkman. “I would have gotten you some binoculars, but they’re expensive as hell and I didn’t want them to think I was a fucking pervert. ‘They’re a gift’, even if it’s true, is exactly what a pervert would say,” Richie explained, gesturing and acting out the different parts of his thoughts. 

“I’m not sure why you were worried, Richie. People already think you’re a pervert because you’re always talking about Eddie’s mom in perverted ways,” Stanley responded, smirking at his friend. 

Richie started to protest, but Bill gave him a look, and he stopped himself. “Fine, it’s your birthday, Stanley, so I’ll save it for later.”

Mike had found him a copy of The Audubon Society field guide to North American birds, eastern region by John Bull from a bookstore in the next town over. Ben had Mike help him do some research before building Stanley a bird feeder for outside his bedroom window. Stanley pulled them both in a group hug, grateful for the team effort and lengths each went to get him something.

Eddie gave Stanley a present, precisely wrapped with birthday wrapping paper, the ribbon on topped curled to perfection. Stanley opened it carefully, folding the paper, to reveal a Boy Scout’s first aid kit and a book of good campfire stories for when he went on his retreats. Before Stanley could respond, Eddie had launched into a rant about all the injuries and diseases he could get from hanging out in the woods too long. “...and I just want you to be safe out there in all that muck. So I...so we don’t have to worry when you leave for scouts,” Eddie finished. Stan was amazed Eddie didn’t seem out of breath. He thanked him with a side hug and a whisper. 

Bill didn’t seem to have a present for Stanley, but the losers figured the party was Stanley’s gift from Bill, since he had planned it and was hosting it. The group went to the kitchen to get some of the carrot cake, which was Stan’s favorite, that Bill and Bev had made from scratch for him. 

“Damn, Stanley, you have to find some way to make me eat vegetables today, huh? Are you trying to get me to leave? Or do you just enjoy torturing me?” Richie complained. 

Stanley looked at Richie, a bland expression on his face, before responding, “well it is my birthday, so I think I should do whatever brings me joy.”

They all took their cake into the living room and sat in a circle, while passing around the book Eddie have given him, each loser trying to find the scariest story. Bill passed the book on to Bev without reading anything, his stutter making reading aloud one of his least favorite activities. No one commented on it, and Bev jumped right in, reading the creepiest story any of them had ever heard. Eddie had to put his cake down, gagging a little in his mouth as Beverly told the tale. It was only when he had the book to himself later, searching for Bev’s gruesome story, that Stanley would realize the story was missing from the book entirely. 

Truth Or Dare had been Richie’s idea. Whenever it was brought up, it was Richie’s idea. Nine times out of ten, the other losers shot down the idea. But they all turned to Stanley, since it was his birthday. Richie looked at him with hope in his eyes and Stanley looked back, face serious, before shrugging. Richie pumped his fist in victory, elated that someone FINALLY was gonna let him use the dares he had planned for his friends.

“Who goes first?” Bill asked, as they assembled in a circle in his living room. His parents had left on a date night so the teens could have their party, with the promise Bill would have it cleaned up by the time they got back that evening. 

“I think that’s Stan the man’s decision,” Richie said, bouncing, eager with excitement. 

Stan looked around the circle before saying, “Mike, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Mike answered, confidently.

“Do a handstand for as long as you can,” Stan challenged. “I’ll time you on my watch.” Stan had showed off his new watch earlier. His parents had gotten it for him. Stan seemed very proud of it and had been careful not to bump it into anything, mostly keeping that hand in his pocket.

Mike stood up, tucking in his shirt, and rolling his shoulders back. “No problem. Watch and learn, losers.”

His statement of bravado was met with dropped jaws and hoots and hollers. Making a point to stretch dramatically, Mike touched his toes, before Richie finally stopped him with a comment. “We get it! You’re flexible and talented and handsome. On your hands already, asshole.”

With relative ease, Mike tilted his body to the side, cartwheeling, but stopping at the crest, holding up his weight. After only a few seconds up, it became clear to everyone watching that Mike had been training for this moment. He held himself there with relative ease, barely moving his hands as they supported his entire weight. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mike lowered himself , as Stanley called out, “57 seconds!” The losers all started clapping as he bowed, a grin spreading across Mike’s face. 

“Alright Mike, you’re turn. Who’s it going to be?” Richie encouraged, eager for it to be his turn. 

Mike pointed as he asked, “Eddie, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Richie coughed, loud enough that everyone heard and exchanged looks.

Eddie’s head snapped instantly to meet Richie’s gaze. “I’m sorry, what was that, Trashmouth?”

Richie shrugged, feigning innocence. “I didn’t say anything.”

“That has literally never been the case,” Bev replied, raising her eyebrows. “It sounded like a challenge.”

“I’m just saying, we all know that Eddie doesn’t have the cajones to pick dare. He’s too worried we’ll tell him to lick the toilet seat or some shit,” Richie said, smiling as he saw Eddie closing his eyes, looking sick at the very thought.

But, when he finally answered, Eddie confidently said, “I”ll do a fucking dare.”

This decision was met with side glances between the rest of the group, all waiting to see what Mike was going to conjure up for Eddie’s dare. “I dare you to eat a teaspoon of wasabi,” Mike announced.

Eddie’s eyes grew wide and he started scratching his knee nervously. “I-isn’t that supposed to be crazy spicy? Because stuff like that can mess up your digestive system, and eat holes in the walls of your intestines, and then you can get diverticulitis, and then my mom would have a real reason to take me to the hospital, so….”

Richie threw his hands in the air. “You see? I fucking told you guys. Eddie, we can let you switch to truth, if you want?” Richie offered him an out, but his tone made it sounds more like he was allowing Eddie to fall on his own sword.

“Get me some wasabi,” Eddie commanded Mike, who headed to the kitchen, Bill in tow to help him find it. 

The boys returned after a few moments, walking back into the circle with a spoonful of the green goop, heading towards Eddie. The familiar clicking sound of Eddie preparing his inhaler pervaded the air, as everyone had fallen silent. He gulped audibly, biting his bottom lip, eyes held closed, before finally putting the spoon in his mouth, pulling it out clean.

The losers all watched in anticipation, eyes wide. At first, nothing happened. But suddenly, Eddie’s eyes grew huge, and he started pounding on his knee, desperate to put the pain anywhere but his mouth. Eddie thought he might explode from all the heat in his mouth, his hands over it, like he was trying to keep himself from gagging. 

But as soon as it had onset, the heat faded and Eddie laid down on the couch, taking slow breaths. The other losers clapped, Richie getting to his feet, walking over to him and kissing him on the forehead, conceding, “I was wrong, Eds. You definitely have cajones.” 

Swatting at Richie kissing him, he responded, “don’t kiss me and don’t fucking call me that!” He pointed at the other losers, swinging his arm around to make sure his gesture was all encompassing. “I am NEVER fucking doing that again. If any of you ever give me any of that shit, you’ll be SORRY.”

“Alright Eddie, you gotta p-pick who goes n-next,” Bill said, trying to keep the ball rolling.

Eddie’s eyes were still closed, his hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. “I don’t know, Ben. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Ben said, unsure if he had made a good or bad decision. 

“What's your...I don’t know, favorite band?” Eddie asked, barely involved in the game anymore.

“Ugh, c’mon Eddie, that’s so fucking boring. You gotta do better than that!” Richie yelled, frustrated.

At this, Eddie sprung back into action, sitting up again, suddenly fully awake and angry. “No, you SHUT UP, Trashmouth! It’s my turn, I asked my question, you aren’t involved. So shut it!”

While the boys were fighting, Bev looked at Ben, mouthing, “you don’t have to,” permitting Ben to lie, since Beverly was the only one who would know. She knew they were just gonna torture him with his answer. But Ben shook his head and announced, “New Kids On The Block.”

With eyebrows raised as high as they would go, Richie whipped his head towards Ben and said, “hold on, are you shitting me? New Kids On The fucking Block? They’re the worst!”

Bill shrugged, “I don’t know, I l-like some of their s-songs.”

Bev added, “me too,” winking at Ben. 

Shaking his head, Richie said, “wow, you all have TERRIBLE taste in music. Like try anything but pop radio for once.”

Ben smiled at Bill and Bev, mouthing “thank you,” to them, before continuing the game. “Um, Stanley. Truth or dare?”

Stanley was in an uncharacteristically good mood, and it was clearly influencing his decisions. “Dare,” he said, without a hint of hesitation or regret.

Richie, excited by the prospect, immediately started offering suggestions. “Oooh! Make him eat some pork! Or button his shirt with the buttons in the wrong holes! Or….”

But, before he could continue, Stanley interrupted, saying, “okay, nothing against my religion, please. And it isn’t your turn, Richie. It’s Ben’s.”

Ben looked between them, before smiling and saying, “I dare you to say five things you like about Richie.”

For the first time that day, the losers saw Stanley’s face fall. By contrast, Richie was grinning ear to ear. “Thanks, Ben! I would have never thought to make him compliment me. Well the hell done.”

Stanley was looking at the ground, so Mike nudged him, trying to encourage him to start. Rolling his eyes, Stanley sighed, but started talking. “1. You have good taste in comic books, 2. You’re pretty brave, 3. You’re a good distraction, 4. You care about your friends, and 5. I don’t hate your hair...when you wash it.”

Richie fell to his knees, hands covering his heart. “Is this what falling in love feels like?” he asked, scooting closer to Stan, reaching for his hand. 

Stanley was too quick, sitting on his hands, and saying, “beep beep, Richie,” to make him leave the birthday boy alone.

Rolling his eye, Richie backed off, saying, “fine, fine. Deny our love all you want, Stanley. But I call giving you your birthday spanks!”

Stan scanned the group, looking for who they hadn’t gotten to yet. “Bev, truth or dare?’

Bev said, “dare,” almost instantly, not needing any time to consider her options. She loved her friends and trusted them, but there were things in her life that she’d rather keep to herself. Plenty of innocent questions could be complete mood killers, should Bev be asked them. And she could lie, but that really ruined the point of the game.

“I dare you to let one of us do your makeup,” Stan declared, clearly pleased with himself.

Bev raised her eyebrows, but didn’t seem unnerved by the idea. “I don’t have any make up with me, though.”

“M-my mom does in her r-room. If you c-c-come with me, we can f-f-figure out what we n-need,” Bill offered, standing up. 

Bev sighed dramatically, but had a smile on her face. “Okay, fine. Lead the way, Bill.” 

As the two left the room to head upstairs, Ben brought up an important question. “Which one of us is going to do it?”

“Ooooh, ooooh, pick me!” Richie exclaimed, literally jumping at the chance. The rest all shot him down immediately.

Stan stood up, quieting the overlapping loud voices, and stating, “we’ll draw a name out of a cup. I’ll go grab one. Eddie, start writing our names out.”

Eddie nodded, getting up from the couch and finding a pen and notepad on the table to write with. As Bill and Bev returned to the group, strips of paper fell from Eddie’s cupped hands into the mug Stanley was holding. He mixed them up, enjoying the sound of the pieces of paper rustling against each other. 

Stanley reached his hand in and pulled out the name. “Stanley,” he said, reading his own name aloud. “Looks like I’m doing Bev’s make up.”

Sighing with relief, Beverly looked at Stanley with general confidence. She believed he would actually try his best, while Richie pouted as he sat down on the couch, claiming it was rigged. But Stan hushed him with a side eye glare and sat Beverly down on the table. 

As he laid them out precisely, Beverly described what each tool and pallet was for, Stan nodding all the while and organizing them properly by part of the face they were used for. The room was silent as the boys watched as Stan meticulously looked from her face to his tools, calculating the precise amount of each substance he’d need, matching colors with her complexion and with the colors he’d already chosen.

It took about ten minutes before Stanley proclaimed he was finished, smiling at Beverly, proud of his work. Bev went to the mirror in the bathroom before returning immediately, shock on her face. The look he had gone for was much more feminine and light than Beverly usually did herself, but it complimented her features and coloring amazingly well. “Stanley, this is better than I can even do.” 

Stanley beamed with pride, as she continued, “can you do my makeup every day?”

“I think we could work something out,” Stan said, winking at her, much more playful than he usually was. All the losers thought his birthday looked good on him this year. 

“Alright, Beverly’s beautiful and Stan’s the best makeup artist the world has ever know, but it’s time to keep going!” Richie exclaimed. He’d been waiting for his turn eagerly, if impatiently. 

Beverly rolled her eyes, before saying, “Richie, truth or dare?”

Before Richie could answer, Eddie was already scoffing and crossing his arms. “Richie’s gonna choose dare, it’s his dream for people to tell him to perform stupid actions, so he has a real excuse,” Eddie taunted, looking Richie right in the eye. 

Taking this as a challenge, Richie narrowed his eyes at Eddie, and smiled. “Actually, truth,” he responded, eyes still firmly locked on Eddie’s. 

Bev shook her head a little, but grinned, relishing the drama building between the two. “Okay, Richie. Who was your first kiss?” she asked, leaning back in her chair, visibly pleased with herself. 

Richie looked around, tongue in cheek before answering, uncharacteristically silent. Most of the group exchanged glances at each other in surprise, smiles spreading across their faces as they leaned in, awaiting the answer. Finally, looking at Bev, Richie simply answered, “Bill.”

Mouths dropped open in shock, Mike, Ben, Bev, Eddie and Stan all looked at Richie before shifting their gazes over to Bill. “Bill, is that true?” Mike asked. 

Bill gazed around at all the faces staring at him, before casually shrugging and nodding. Richie put his hands behind his head, feeling victorious in the confirmation. 

Bev looked at Bill and pushed him playfully. “So, you were both Richie’s and my first kiss, Bill? How many of these losers have you locked lips with, you tramp?”

Bill smiled a half-smile and shook his head. “I d-didn’t say truth.”

Ben immediately asked, “truth or dare, Bill.”

“Dare,” was the reply out of Bill’s mouth, almost before Ben finished the question. The group burst into laughter. 

“Let Beverly shave your legs,” Richie challenged. He almost wanted Bill to back out, so they could hear the real number of people in the room Bill had kissed. 

Bill frowned and replied, “b-but it’s summer.

Richie grinned, leaned forward and exclaimed, “Bill, if you say summer one more fucking time….” The losers all started laughing. Bill just shook his head and glared at Richie. 

Bev leaned closer to Bill, saying softly, “if you wanted to change to truth, I think we could allow that.”

Bill thought about it for a minute before sighing, and holding out his hand to take Beverly’s. “You’re not gonna c-cut me, are you?”

Bev grabbed his hand and smiled sympathetically. “I”ll be gentle.”

Bill submitted, allowing Beverly to lead him to his bathroom upstairs. The rest of the losers waited, bugging Richie about kissing Bill and Richie accusing all the others of doing the same. Every time one of them pushed for details, he claimed he didn’t kiss and tell, basking in the attention and leaving it to their imaginations.

When they returned, Bill’s legs were visibly smoother. Richie immediately went to touch one of them, proclaiming, “smooth as a baby’s bottom. Nicely done, Bev.” 

As the rest of the losers left once clean up was over, Stan hung around, Bill’s parents allowing them a sleepover, so long as it wasn’t too many of the kids. Once the door was closed behind them, Stanley turned around and walked over to Bill, standing far closer to him than he had earlier. “Thanks for covering for me on that kissing question.

Bill smiled, but responded, “you owe me. I’m n-not gonna be able to wear sh-shorts for weeks.”

“But Bill, it’s my birthday,” Stanley said, pouting, wrapping his arms behind Bill’s neck. “Can I feel how smooth your legs are?”

“L-later. I need to change into pants b-before my parents get home and s-start asking questions,” Bill replied. 

Stanley nodded. “Probably a smart idea.” He looked around for a minute, dropping his arms, before finally stating, “so you kissed Richie.”

Bill sighed, and nodded, wondering if he was gonna have to justify this to Stanley as soon as Beverly had asked. 

“Was that....recent?” Stanley asked, irritated that Bill wasn’t being forthright about it. And honestly, frustrated he hadn’t been told when they first started dating. Just because the other losers didn’t know they were together yet didn’t mean that Bill should be keeping things from him. Stan crossed his arms and took a step back, waiting. 

Bill looked Stanley in the eyes, a sheepish expression on his face. He stepped forward and grabbed for his boyfriend’s hand, and Stanley reluctantly let Bill hold his hand. “It was a few years ago. We were hanging out a-and Richie told me he hadn’t been kissed b-before. He was nervous about it in general, s-so I offered to b-be his first if he w-wanted. That’s it. It was way before we s-started d-dating.”

“And you didn’t mention it because….” Stan prompted, waiting for Bill to finish the sentence.

“B-because it was y-years ago. I b-barely remembered it happened, until B-bev asked.” Bill put his hand on Stanley’s face, thumb caressing his ear, trying to calm his jealousy. Stan could be insecure and Bill usually was able to remind him that he wanted him and that’s why they were together. But this time, it seemed, Stanley would only be satiated with facts.

“So you don’t regularly think about your make out with Richie?” Stanley asked, not pulling away from Bill, but not budging an inch in his standoffishness either. 

Bill closed his eyes and pushed his lips together, trying to not get mad, as Stan was trying to provoke him. Fighting on Stan’s birthday was the last thing Bill wanted to do. “We kissed two times, I k-kissed him and he kissed m-me. C-closed mouthed. Less than three s-seconds, three years ago.” Bill looked Stanley in the eyes, trying to read his expression, before moving closer to him. “You’re the only p-person I want to kiss, Stan.” 

Stan looked away, sighing, before finally relinquishing his frustration and moving in to plant a quick kiss on Bill’s lips. But Bill wasn’t letting him get away that quickly, leaning in to kiss Stan fervently, moving his hands to the back of Stanley’s neck, to pull him in closer. 

Stanley kissed him back for a minute, but made a disgruntled sound and pulled away, breathing heavier than before. He put his hand on Bill’s shoulder, keeping him away for the moment. “Not so fast. I forgive you for not telling me about Richie, but I need you to be honest with me from now on about anyone else you have dated or kissed or whatever. You know I hate being caught off guard like that.”

“Okay,” Bill said, nodding. “I’ll let you know whatever you w-want.”

“Are you anyone else’s first kiss?” Stanley asked. 

“J-just you, Beverly, Richie...and Belch,” Bill said, grinning at Stanley. 

Stanley pushed Bill playfully, but a little hard, still a little irritated he wasn’t taking this seriously. “Did you forget it’s my birthday, Bill? Why are you doing your Richie impersonation?’

Bill exhaled and apologized, saying, “I’m sorry, Stan. There’s nobody else.” Bill reached for Stan’s hand again and intertwined their fingers, with no resistance from his boyfriend. “How about we g-go to my room and you can feel my smooth legs and w-we can forget all about Truth Or Dare? I still have to give you your present, too.” 

Stanley smiled and nodded, allowing Bill to lead him upstairs. Once they were in his room, Bill produced his gifts to Stanley. He’s made him a mix tape entitled “Songs For The Boy I Love” and a drawing of Stanley, looking peaceful and serene, as small yellow birds flew around his hair, adorned with a flower crown. It was very well done; Stan was sure Bill must have worked on it for weeks. 

But Stanley fixated on the mix tape, reading the title over and over again. They’d only been dating for a few months, and neither boy had gotten anywhere near saying that they loved each other. Stanley looked at Bill, confusion on his face. “Do you mean this?” he asked, bewildered by even the idea of the admission.

Bill nodded and smiled. “I do. I love you, Stanley Uris,” he said, not a hint of a stutter. 

Stanley turned around to put his gifts down on Bill’s desk, and turned around, moving to Bill and kissing him suddenly, slowly lowering his boyfriend onto the bed behind Bill. He started kissing his way down Stanley’s neck before he heard him say, “I love you, too,” softly. 

Bill stopped and looked Stanley in the eyes. “Yeah?” he asked, grinning. 

“Yeah,” Stanley responded. Bill went right back in for a kiss on the lips, both boys smiling in the kiss. 

This was and would be Stanley’s favorite birthday of all time thanks to his family, his friends, and his boyfriend, Bill Denbrough.


End file.
